teologia_charyzmatycznafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Beny Hinn
thumb|left|Benny HinBeny Hinn - jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych i popularnych charyzmatycznych "uzdrowicieli". Posiadacz majątku 42 milionów dolarów na stan 2019 roku. Działający w USA lecz i pełniący służbę "krucjat" w innych krajach świata. Ekumenista z Rzymskim Katolicyzmem. Zagroził śmiercią Johnowi MacArthurowi za jego krytykę, mówiąc że gdyby tylko mógł wyjąć karabin napędzany duchem świętym, to "rozwaliłby mu łeb". thumb|left|Benny Hin z Papieżem Janem Pawłem II Jego bratankiem jest Costi Hinn. W 2019 roku we wrześniu Beny Hinn został poruszony i uznał swoje nauki odnośnie finansów za zniewagę dla Boga, stwierdzając że kończy z tą praktyką. "I powiem wam teraz coś co jest szokiem, myślę że jest zniewagą dla Pana by powiedzieć "daj 1000 dolarów. Myślę że to zniewaga dla Ducha Świętego, by wskazać cenę w Ewangelii, kończę z tym. Nigdy ponownie nie poproszę was o to by dać tysiąc lub jakąkolwiek inną kwotę, ponieważ myślę że duch święty ma po prostu tego dosyć. Czy słyszycie mnie? Myślę że to rani ewangelie. Więc daje to oświadczenie pierwszy raz w moim życiu i szczerzę nie dbam o to co ludzie pomyślą o mnie nigdy więcej. (...) Jeżeli usłyszę jeszcze raz "daj 1000 dolarów by przełamać debet, zganię ich. Myślę że to kupowanie ewangelii, kupowanie błogosławieństwa, że to zasmuca Ducha Świętego." thumb|left|335 px- Publiczne oświadczenie Beny Hinna, wrzesień, 2019 rok Hinn twierdził że w Egipcie ewangeliczni chrześcijanie mieli zamiar wyznaczyć cenę za jego głowę i go zabić. Uczestniczył w charyzmatycznym przebudzeniu w Brownsville w USA w latach 1995-2000. W zasadzie poszedłem na jedno ze spotkań z Beny Hinnem, miał przebudzenie w Brownsville; to sławne charyzmatyczne przebudzenie. thumb|left|Doktor Gene KimChciałem zobaczyć z pierwszej ręki dlaczego ludzie podążają za tym człowiekiem i czemu ma tak wielu ludzi. Wiecie jaką jedną rzecz zauważyłem? Okłamują cię w telewizji; gdy pokazują ci spotkanie z Beny Hinnem, nie pokazują ci wszystkiego. Ponieważ gdy przychodzi do prawdziwych szalonych części w których wiesz że to karnawał, nie jest to od Boga, Ducha Świętego, wycinają to. Gdy byłem na tym spotkaniu z Beny Hinnem dla przykładu, Beny Hinn miał tą samą osobę - kobietę która przychodziła by zostać uzdrowiona trzykrotnie. I było tam jak, co? Z tysiąca nas? Czekających na swoją kolej? Ta poszczególna kobieta miała ból trzykrotnie, aby co? Zostać uleczona z różnego schorzenia tu, i z różnego schorzenia tam. Wtedy ten wielki dżentelmen wyszedł na przeciwko i chciał zostać uleczony i Beny Hinn w zasadzie powiedział "więc, w czym chcesz być uzdrowiony?" i ten człowiek odpowiedział "chce stracić wagę". I Beny Hinn po prostu naprawdę położył ręce i dmuchnął dając swój oddech i człowiek "Ooo" - wiecie. Chciałem zobaczyć jak podtrzymujący go złapią a oni byli położyli go jak to gdy upadł. I wtedy ten spory mężczyzna miał dziewczynę która przyszła, sama była dość duża, więc Beny Hinn powiedział "z czego chcesz być uzdrowiona? Chcesz stracić wagę również?" I wtedy ona "tak, tak" i wtedy ludzie zaczęli wszyscy się śmiać jakby to był pokaz komediowy, ale dziwną rzeczą jest to że wzięli to jako pokaz komedii w całej swojej powadze. To jest żart bracia, to żart, to nie jest rzecz, byłem tam. Będą podążać z prądem ponieważ dają tam miłą muzykę, dlatego on lubi być jaskrawy - Beny Hinn. To wszystko hipnotyzuje, to wszystko tego rodzaju rzeczy, to demoniczne. Ustawianie nastroju tłumów. (...) Mówili na językach, wiecie co zrobiłem? Tam był człowiek zachowujący się jak "haba-czuba, haba-czuba, haba-czuba" i powiedziałem sobie "założę się że będzie mnie kopiował jeżeli będę głośniejszy niż on" i robiłem jak "Aj-ja-ja-ja-jaj-" - jak to, wiecie co człowiek za mną zaczął robić po tym? "A-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja" - zmienił nagle swój język. Przypuszczam że to prowadzenie Ducha Świętego? Widzicie? Mówienie na językach, to nie jest, to nie jest prowadzenie przez Ducha Świętego, to żart. (...)Gorsze było to jak Beny Hinn powiedział "chce byście wszyscy objęli się i powiedzieli kocham cię". I byłem wtedy jak "Nie, nie rób tego" i wtedy ta pani odwróciła się, spojrzała na mnie, ja spojrzałem na nią. I ona "Aaa, kocham cię!", ścisnęła mnie mocno a ja "Aaaaa" i wtedy poszła do mojego przyjaciela i powiedziała "kocham cię" ale on "Wrrrrg" i ona się odsunęła. Ale widzicie, to całkowity cyrk. Wiecie jak długo to trwało? 4 godziny, żadnej przerwy na łazienkę, wiecie dlaczego? Po to by utrzymać ciągły nastrój, by utrzymać pod kontrolą. I nie pokażą ci tego w telewizji. - Pastor Doktor Gene Kim, świadek podczas wydarzenia w ciągu "przebudzenia w Brownsville", źródło: "Top 10 Richest Pastors From SATAN". Who???", 2019 rok Nauki i Praktyki *Powalenie w "duchu świętym" *Uznanie się za uzdrowiciela, charyzmatyczne uzdrowienia w tym leczenie mocą Bożą "nadwagi" *Ekumenizm *Bóg będąc w trójcy w trzech osobach, jest w każdej osobie z osobna trójjedyny sam w sobie, przez co istnieje łącznie dziewięć osób Bożych Pateologia *Uznanie siebie za "małego Boga" i Syna Bożego na podobieństwo Jezusa Chrystusa *Twierdzenie że modlitwa o treści "Jeśli jest to zgodne z twoją wolą,Panie" niszczy wiarę *Ewangelia sukcesu, finansowe sianie w królestwo dla polepszenia sytuacji finansowej, nauka ta została potępiona przez niego we wrześniu 2019 roku jako obrażająca ducha świętego, twierdząc że nigdy więcej jej nie będzie praktykować. Złożona obietnica okazała się fałszywa. Cytaty Bóg Ojciec, Panie i Panowie, jest Osobowością i Trójjedyną istotą samą w sobie, oddzielnie od Syna i Ducha Świętego. Benny, co powiedziałeś? Widzicie: Bóg ojciec jest Osobą, Bóg Syn jest Osobą, Bóg - Duch Święty, jest osobą, tak oto, że każdy z nich jest trójjedyną istotą samą w sobie. I teraz was zaszokuję. Wszystkich ich jest dziewięciu. Benny, co ty mówisz? ' - Beny Hinn o osobach Boga '''Bóg zstąpił z nieba, stał się człowiekiem, uczynił z ludzi małych bogów. powrócił do nieba jako człowiek. Stanął przed obliczem Ojca jako człowiek. A ja okazałem się przed demonami jako Syn Boży. Rozumiecie o czym mówię? Zapytacie: "Benny Hinn, znaczy że ja też jestem małym Bogiem"? Jesteście Synami Bożymi? Jesteście Dziećmi Bożymi? Jesteście Córkami Bożymi? To wreszcie kim jesteście? Nie zajmujcie się nonsensami, ruszcie głową - kim jesteście? Jeśli mówicie "Ja jestem" to mówicie że jesteście jego częścią, prawda? On jest Bogiem? Jesteście jego potomkami? Jesteście jego dziećmi? Nie możecie być ludźmi. ' - Beny Hinn o byciu "małym Bogiem" przez niego i innych ludzi '''Nie mówcie mi, że macie Jezusa. Jesteście wszystkim, kim on był, wszystkim, kim jest i wszystkim kim kiedykolwiek będzie. - Beny Hinn, "Nasza pozycja w Chrystusie - 2 Słowo stało się ciałem", 1991 rok Nigdy ale to nigdy nie przychodźcie do Boga ze słowami "Jeśli jest w tym Twoja wola". Nie pozwalajcie takim słowom, niszczącym waszą wiarę, wychodzić z ust waszych. Kiedy modlicie się "Jeśli jest to zgodne z twoją wolą, Panie " - wiara będzie niszczona. - Beny Hinn, Rise and be Healed, 1991 rok, strona 47-48 Więcej ludzi jest leczonych w kościele rzymsko katolickim niż w kościele zielonoświątkowym. Badania tego dowiodły ponieważ rzymscy katolicy czczą eucharystie, więcej ludzie zostaje uzdrowionych w katolickich podczas komunii niż zielonoświątkowcy, ponieważ dla nas jest symboliczna. - Beny Hinn Nie potrzebuję złota w niebie, potrzebuje go teraz. ~ Benny Hinn, "Christianity In Crisis: The 21st Century". Book by Hank Hanegraaff, 2012. Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Charyzmatyzm Kategoria:Powalenie w Duchu Kategoria:20/21 Wiek Kategoria:Ekumenizm Kategoria:Zbrodnie Wojenne Kategoria:Pateologia Kategoria:Boskość Wierzących Kategoria:Kościół Rzymsko Katolicki